


Trey

by tearose11



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bi-curious James Griffin, Bisexual Ryan Kinkade, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, JamesxVeronicaxKinkade, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Veronica pushes James out of his vanilla sex habits basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearose11/pseuds/tearose11
Summary: He should have known where all of those conversations were going to lead to.Yet, he was still slightly surprised. And as the light gleamed off Veronica’s frames, and her lips curved at the corners, he changed his mind.Actually, no, he was pleasantly surprised.And ready to hear exactly how kind of words, the usually quiet Kinkade could be made to speak under the right circumstances.





	Trey

**Author's Note:**

> Trey: meaning set of three.
> 
> Voltron S7 Ep.8, The Last Stand, Part 2: The way both James and Kinkade look absolutely torn after they think they lost Veronica, gave me inspiration for this crack fic of sorts.
> 
> As usual, there's probably a lot of mistakes, will be fixed when I have more time.
> 
> ETA: ok so I'm going to add another chapter because three (seriously not joking, it's exactly 3 seperate people) readers liked it, and I figured they should get more since they are always so nice to me as a "thank you" to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I did to deserve this, but a huge thank you to [ JaSBartz](https://twitter.com/JaSBartz/status/1033794086841589761) for the amazing Veronica art inspired by this fic. Please go show him some love.

It was easier to share the hit with Veronica.  
  
Somehow between the their little tug of war with his authority, and her almost knee jerk reaction to it, they had worked out a lot of their issues.  
  
Granted the issues had been settled first after a late evening briefing in the quietness of the meeting room after everyone had left, and they were the only ones glaring at each other, as they turned off the various electronics. Somehow they had ended up with Veronica’s skirt twisted up over around her hips, her glasses somewhere on the floor, his hips frantically moving against her supringlishly lush thighs.  
  
He had been half-afraid, someone, especially one particular brown haired Paladin of Voltron, would come back looking for his sibling, a fear adding further edge to their already hurried coupling.  
  
Veronica’s little shit eating grin after he came, far too fast into a condom she had produced just minutes before from her purse, had him thrusting back into her, soiled condom be damned, just to watch her bite her lips, and squirm underneath him, as he felt himself harden again.  
  
James “Live by the books” Griffin, had wiped the sweat off his forehead, brushing back his hair another few minutes later, feeling extremely smug for the flush on Veronica’s cheeks, thought well, maybe breaking the rules weren’t so bad after all in certain situations.  
  
He, and Veronica, did just that, break the rules, and one particularly weakly designed chair, several times, over the last two months.  
  
He had never had any sexual escapades with anyone from his immediate circle. It wasn’t because they weren’t attractive, but the ones he thought of as his friends, he had always dismissed. Because it didn’t seem quite right, and while there were plenty of hookups and serious relationships within the Garrison, he liked his private business, to be, well, private, and not subject to gossip.  
  
Besides, he was too much of a teacher’s pet, even if he admitted it himself, he liked approval, and being squeaky clean .  
  
Veronica was never part of his class, a different batch altogether. They had no prior history, and the girl was seriously attractive once she stopped giving him shit.  
  
Even more so when she was naked.  
  
And with a nice list of things she wanted to try in bed.  
  
As the chemicals coursed through his veins, he felt himself sinking further into the sheets beneath him, Veronica yawning next to him laying on her stomach, her fantastic ass on display with red handprints where he had spanked her. He hadn’t been too sure of that idea either, but the way she had demanded it one night, and how her flesh had trembled after the first smacks, he had taken a shine to it.  
  
A lot. Among other things.  
  
“Hmm so a little playmate of my choice, huh?” she asked, inhaling in the synthesized vapors from the slim tube in her hand.  
  
“If you want.” He said, now suddenly trying to recall what he had said earlier, navigating furtively past the haze of the drug.  
  
“Oh, darling…” she giggled under her breath, and James tried even harder to remember. He knew that tone by now, could practically hear her quick mind working.  
  
He had admitted that he wouldn’t mind trying something a little more daring, after she had brought up the fact that he loved using her fave vibrator on her almost like he liked the idea of having another man in bed with them, fucking her as he watched.  
  
“Don’t pick anyone vapid.” He warned. He did not want some idiot dragging about banging a Paladin’s sister, and the MFE squad Captain. Even in jest.  
  
The girl next to him lifted her beautifully shaped eyebrow. Slim fingers trailing down his chest, nail twisting over one of his nipples, intended to sting, tongue sticking out, “Oh, ye of little faith…”

 

* * *

   
  
James had frowned when his personal communicator had pinged with text notification. He was in the middle of working out, a rare two day weekend under the current circumstances. He had plans, he liked his schedule just so, even on his days off despite the years of ribbing from everyone. He had rolled his eyes. You didn’t get to be where he was by slacking off.  
  
Taking a quick drink he looked at he name: Veronica, M., and stiffened.  
  
Shiro & Keith were working out in the other section of the gym, Shiro holding the punching bag as the Black Paladin landed some impressive blows on the poor object. Years later, he still had moments of jealousy seeing them together, even though his rational brain tried to squash it. He should have been the one to be hand picked by the Garrison’s Golden Boy for mentorship, but no, the fucking Mullet Boy had to ruin that for him.  
  
He couldn’t give two fucks about him, but Shiro looked at Keith like he hung the moon. That he really couldn’t begrudge the man, everyone loved Shiro, and wanted to see him happy, but sometimes his mind played “what if”, and he could see himself being a Paladin…  
  
Then he’d see them literally eye fuck each other when they thought no one was looking, and gag from disgust.  
  
Who needed to be exposed to that level of lovey-dovey looks on the daily? Oh, and then, there was Lance, his mooning over Allura. No, he was better off as things were, especially now with his sexcapade with one hot vixen who was had just texted him with, “Come meet our new toy, if you dare.”  
  
He gave one last look around the facilities, just as to his eternal gratitude the doors opened with a radiant Allura being trailed by a very sleepy looking Lance. His fingers flew over the keypad, “On my way.”

 

* * *

  
   
  
Veronica pressed all her softness over him, head tilted to give him a swift kiss. “Like what you see?”

   

  


 

In answer, James ran an appreciative eye over her. A very soft peach bra framed her breasts, the matching thongs her hips; what was there not to like?

And then that person on the bed?

He should have known where all of those conversations were going to lead to.

Yet, he was still slightly surprised. And as the light gleamed off Veronica’s frames, and her lips curved at the corners, he changed his mind.

Actually, no, he was _pleasantly_ surprised.

And ready to hear exactly how kind of words, the usually quiet Kinkade could be made to speak under the right circumstances.

Who would have thought Veronica, in her infinite wisdom, would have picked the one guy known for being quiet for this little playtime?

One James’s dick definitely liked the idea of despite never having thought of it before.

Ryan Kinkade was someone he trusted with his life on he daily.

Had he ever thought of the man sexually? Not, really.

James had only once thought of a male partner, but it never had gone beyond that thought. And certainly never with Kinkade. Kinkade with his occasional girlfriends, a man or two, was nothing he had ever spared a thought about beyond wanting him happy as a friend in whatever type of relationship he was involved in. They were friends after all, squad members second.

But after their little talk, he had delved into things, and he had confessed to Veronica, again, that he’d very, very interested if her little suggested session took place, sooner, rather than later. He had been buzzing with the thought of playing with another man, wondering if he could make one moan with pleasure like they did on some of the porn he looked at. Something about leaving another man filled with in his body fluid, got him excited, far more than he thought possible. He wanted to know how having a harder body beneath his hands would feel, having more than enough experience with women, and had found himself jerking off to thoughts of how he’d like to make a man grovel for his dick a few times now.

His stipulation to Veronica had been someone discrete, and someone they could both enjoy without any protection, as he, and she had been doing recently.

He smiled, leaning down to give her glossy lips a kiss. She delivered on all counts, he was sure, and a lot of the tension in him vanished, replaced by full on anticipation as Veronica parted her lips, bold, and demanding. He let her lead, hands on her ass, feeling himself get harder as she pressed her body into his, hands on his ass, gently kneading it.

“Hmm.” She whispered, stepping away slightly, cupping his balls. “Come on, we don’t want our guest getting bored, do we?”

Ryan gave a little snort, clearly having enjoyed the little kiss, hand on his own hardness as he spread his legs on the bed. He lounged against the headboard, his skin flawless for someone who was a soldier by trade. Of course, being a pilot wasn’t the same as being on the ground, but they still got banged up from time to time.

James stood at the foot of the bed, watching Veronica shimmy up on all fours to drape herself over Ryan.

“Kinkade.” James said with a shake of his head.

“Griffin.” said the other man, tilting his head slightly as Veronica gave him a kiss on his almond cheeks.

“I can’t believe you two have never hooked up.” the brown haired girl said, moving a leg over Ryan’s thighs. “I’m shocked you didn’t ever notice James’s asshole face.”

Kinkade, ran a hand over the arm Veronica had around his chest. “Hmm we do share communal showers you, know, it’s hard not to notice.”

James paused, crossing his arms. “You...noticed me, like that?”

“Oh, isn’t this a wet dream?” the woman giggled, teasing Ryan’s still boxer-encased hardness with her heel. “Two hot guys confessing.”

Now James snorted, things falling into place. “You know, you little…”

“Darling, that’s not the right tone to take with the woman who is making all your dirty threesome fantasies come true.” She shifted, stradling Ryan’s stomach in a graceful movement, reverse cowgirl style. Taking other the man’s hands, she placed on on her breasts, and licked the finger on the other. “Enough talking, boys. Time to play.”

As usual Kinkade’s response was a gruff “Yes.” and he cupped the generous breast at his hand, fingers kneading the soft flesh. With an answering wiggle, Veronica opened her lips to lick at two fingers, before sucking them into her mouth.

“James wants a little show.” she said, pausing briefly to shove down the cup of her bra, and pinch already hardened nipple. “Don’t you, darling? You want to see me with another man.” She leaned forward to tease Ryan’s cock with her flat of palm then gave a little yelp as the man in question pushed aside the other cup of her bra to twist the dark brown nipple.

James swallowed hard, watching the other two on bed, eyes riveted to the way they moved together. Veronica’s body he was familiar with, Kinkade’s...well, he had see it in brief glimpses, hard to avoid in the military, but never in any sexual way.

Looking at him now, James wondered how he had missed the angles of those cheekbones, the fullness of the lips which were sucking at Veronica's neck. His taller frame wasn't overly muscular, but beautifully defined, skin gleaming with an enviable dark sheen. The most intriguing part of him, to James's eyes were the man's sleek thighs, powerfully packed yet lithe, and long like the rest of his body.

And, damned if Veronica didn't look good against those abs as she spread her thighs, and moved those curved hips with a sinuous rhythm, grinding her crotch on the rippling muscles.

“Come closer, if you want a better look." she said, tossing those brown locks back, as one of Ryan's hand moved to grab at her waist.

He definitely wanted to touch, and not just look, James thought, making quick work of divesting himself of his clothing. There was no need to hesitate, he mused, both Veronica & Ryan had seen him naked plenty of times before, though for completely different reasons. Their hot gazes on his body was palatable, as he gave a gentle few tugs to his cock, as he moved in closer.

He settled next to them, leaning to give Veronica a kiss, their tongues sweeping against each other in now familiar hunger. It was made hotter than usual, knowing they were being watched, Ryan’s warmth a solid presence. With a little hum, the girl broke off the kiss, mouth open before leaning in to guide Ryan’s head closer to give his lips a lick, and grasping his chin to tilt it towards James with a glint in her eyes.

With a chuckle James, placed his thumb on the spot where Ryan’s jawline meet his neck, and licked at the other man’s slightly parted, and already wet with Veronica’s spit, lips. Ryan’s lips were soft, but firmer than a woman’s James thought, thumb feeling the slightly rougher texture on the skin under it, again a different contrast to Veronica’s more silkier surface.

But he responded similarly, mouth parting a bit wider, and James leaned in to take advantage, delving in for taste. Slightly more earthier exploded on his taste buds as he explored Ryan’s mouth, his tongue coaxing the taller man’s to tangle together in a blend of heat. Veronica’s little moan of appreciation, made James smile, and draw back slightly, hand on the back of Ryan’s head to push him towards the girl.

Who twisted in to press her torso, her breasts inviting both men to cup, and fondle them. James loved playing with them, and he move back to urge the girl to straddle Ryan, proper cowgirl style now. She giggled, a low rich sound James was used to by now as a signal of her pleasure. Ryan went back kissing her, as James swept his palms over Veronica’s back, unhooking the bra, and tossing it over somewhere behind them to the floor.

Running his hand down to the dip in her back, he moved his hands to cup the now free globes of flesh, relishing how full, and firm they felt, the nipples tight litte nubs at his fingertips. He teased them, leaning over her neck to join the hot slow kiss Ryan and Veronica had been indulging in.

The kiss was hot, right out of James’s fantasy, the more sharper taste of Ryan’s mouth blending with Veronica’s lighter tangy tongue was heady, and went right to his head. He felt Ryan’s hands seeking over his to gently squeeze at Veronica’s breasts, sending shivers down the girl’s spine, and making her squirmly arch.

“Umm, suck me.” She ordered, running her hands overs Ryan’s broad shoulders.

“You heard what the lady said, suck her nipples.” James gently shoved away Ryan’s hands, cupping both breasts, and looked at Ryan.

Who hesitated for second.

“Your squad leader just gave you an order, Kinkade.” James bit out, grabbing Ryan’s hair, and yanking it.

Veronica almost purred. She loved it when James got forceful in bed, a habit he had not indulged in before with anyone, but she encouraged when the mood struck her. She sighed audibly as Ryan’s mouth was pushed forward, and he finally caught up with them to latch on to one of her generous areolas.

“Darling…”she said, lips parted to kiss James, hot heated, and wet.

“Little vixen, like having your little toy?”

“Uh-huh. Make him suck me so good, darling.”

James growled, hand still on the back of Ryan’s neck, giving it a forceful squeeze. Who was now suckling at Veronica’s bosom with relish, switching from nipple to nipple, shiney with saliva. Jame pinched at his own, running a hand down to his hard cock, hissing from the sudden pleasure.

From the corner of his eyes, he noticed Ryan’s tented underwear, a nice round spot soaked through the cotton from precum.

“How forgetful of me.” He muttered, moving down the bed. He didn’t waste any time peeling that garment off, watching with an appreciative hum as Ryan’s cock sprung free. It was in perfect proportion to the man’s frame, long, with a nice girth, closely shaved circle of pubic hair around the base, and duskier than the rest of this body with perfectly round balls underneath.

Intrigued, he ran his palms down Ryan’s thighs, appreciating the power in them as the muscle underneath shifted slightly under his touch. He trailed them back up to the man’s shining cockhead, and without hesitation, wrapped his fingers around it to move it towards his mouth.

Ryan’s body gave a visible twitch at Jame’s touch, and James looked up to meet his gaze over Veronica’s shoulders. Who was twisting to watch him as well, lips upturned with a smile.

“Did Kinkade suck you well enough?” He asked testing the feel of another man’s cock in his hands for the first time. It warm, and heavy, much like handling his own.

“Oh, yes, he did.”

“Come, and reward him then.” He ordered shifting back slightly to make room for the girl who moved gracefully down from her perch on Ryan’s body. Without missing a beat she parted her mouth, licking at the cockhead in Jame’s hand.

“Hmm saltier than you.” She cooed, flicking her tongue wickedly over the domed head.

James watched Ryan’s usual stoic face trying to hold off a sound if the little gasp escaping from his lips. James wanted him making more noises, a thought he had been nursing since he realized who was in Veronica’s bed. He didn’t mind the man’s silence usually, but now...well, now was the time to see if the other man could be made to audibly beg.

With that in mind, he lowered his head next to Veronica’s, tongue joining hers to lick.

Ryan gave a little jerk, but remained silent.

Meeting Veronica’s eyes, James flashed a quick smile. “Kinkade.” he drew out the word, breathing over the flesh. “If you don’t want us to stop, you better tell us what you want.”

Veronica smirked, running her tongue in a light, swift lick as a tease.

Ryan’s hand bunched at the bedsheet, James could see clearly the man’s other hand hesitating to reach down.

James copied Veronica’s movement, humming himself at his first taste of dick, running his tongue in his mouth to savour it.

A little moan escaped from Ryan’s lips.

James and Veronica waited for another breathless minute before she moved back, and he started to unwrap his fingers around the base of Ryan’s cock.

“Do...it.”

Both James’s and Veronica’s eyes flew up to Ryan’s darkly flushed face.

Tightening his fingers again, James gave a little squeeze. “You can do much better than that Kinkade.”

With a gulp, Ryan finally spoke again. “Please lick me.”

“Lick you, where?” Veronica asked.

“Please lick my cock.” the words tumbled out in a rush.

“Good boy.” James muttered, as they both did just that, and this time Ryan audibly moaned.

Veronica hummed in appreciation, and with a swift movement swallowed him down almost to the root.

“Ahhh.”

There, that was good, James smiled, looking at Ryan’s softening face. Veronica drew back, and pulled James’s face for a kiss, sharing the more intimate taste of the other man’s with him in a short filthy swipe of her tongue in his mouth.

“Take care of our toy.” James moved his fingers, as Veronica wrapper her slimmer fingers around Ryan’s cock. He moved up up to Ryan’s chest, watching Veronica’s mouth move with finesse slow, and sure, engulfing the other man’s rigid length, and making it gleam with generous saliva. He met the man’s eyes with a smile, and stroked a warm palm over the dark nipples on Ryan’s softly sloped pecs.

Who intermittently now let out little short bursts of moans, quiet, and low, but no longer completely silent.

“Good boy, Kinkade.” James praised, as he cupped the pecs, pushing them together, before licking the valley between. Ryan’s hands came up to touch his shoulders, and James gave a small shudder feeling those slightly rougher texture on his skin. Whereas Veronica’s palms were smooth, there was slight calluses on Ryan’s fingers, and it felt warmer and hotter than the woman’s. Not better, just different, James gave a hum as the other man now gently caressed his back.

As little reward, the shorter man licked at one distended small nub, dark and hot, the skin around the areola pebbling in response.

“Shit.” The word came out breathless from Ryan, making the other man smile as he tormented it’s twin, looking up the owners face. Which was slightly tilted back, watching Veronica with half-lidded eyes.

James felt Ryan’s hands grip a little tighter around his waist, as he pulled at the taller man’s nipples with both his fingers, also watching the girl working her mouth faster as she slowly moved to rest on all fours now, lush ass lifted, and framed by the lacy peach thong. It’s crotch was damn, and both men gave an appreciative groan as the musky smell of Veronica’s arousal hit their nostrils.

The brown-haired girl, heard, pausing at her ministrations. She reached back with a hand between her thighs, nimble fingers sweeping aside the miniscule length of fabric, and bared her wet, swollen pussy lips.

James heard Ryan groan, and he leaned into whisper at his ears. “Would you like finger that cunt?”

Veronica teased a finger between her folds, licking her lips, clearly waiting.

“Yes…” then a “ Please.” as James lifted an stern eyebrow.

Veronica didn’t hesitate, moving to swing over a shapely leg over Ryan’s body again, delectable heart-shaped behind held at an angle. Her eyes glowed with a challenge at the taller man, before she looked over at James.

James reached out to give a light tap on one cheek with an answering smirk. “Be a good soldier, and finger her hungry cunt, Kinkade.”

The other pilot did just that, two long fingers twisting into the pink folds with a small twist, making Veronica give a little sigh. “Deep, and hard, boys, make me cum.”

She leaned down to put her mouth back on Ryan’s dick, her soft light caramel coloured skin arched beautifully in contrast to the darker skin of Ryan’s body. James took in the sight with a whispered, “Damn.”

It was far too hot, watching them both, and his hand crept to down neglected hardness, tugging at it with a little twist when he heard the little gasp from Ryan’s mouth.

“Hmm need a something in your mouth?” He asked, thumb picking up a bit of his own precum, and smearing it into Ryan’s parted lips, with a rough push. Who nodded in agreement.

“I didn’t hear what you said, Kinkade. Speak up.” James tugged at the other’s hair swiftly again, liking how Ryan gave out a little yelp.

“Gri...James, give me your cock, please.” He said in a tone unlike anything James had ever heard him made before. It send a jolt of electricity down James spine. He had fantasized about having another man asking to lick him up...coming from Ryan it felt even better, more intimate than he had ever expected.

In a bit of a haze, he went up to his knees, his turgid length now suddenly very eager to feel those full lips around it. Ryan reached out to fondle at his balls, giving them a gentle tug, before he, finally, wrapped his thick fingers around James’s dick.

James wasn't sure if it was the long prolonged wait on his part was making his lust spike, or the fact that it was man, and not just any man, but Ryan’s, that was making it feel even better than he anything else he had imagined it would be. He let Ryan give him a few short tugs, before yanking the other by the hair closer.

It caused Ryan to gasp out loud, hot breath covering James’s cockhead, making him shiver. It also drove Ryan’s finger harnder into Veronica’s pussy, making her moan, and squirm. She arched up her back even further, her torso going lower, causing her lush breasts to press in a delightful soft cushion right above Ryan’s pelvis, making them both hiss at the contact.

Unable to contain himself any longer, James bit out harsly, “Kinkade! Pay attention, and open up that mouth of yours real wide.”

He gave another sharp tug at the roots of a handful of soft hair. Ryan’s eyes shimmered, but he parted his lips with a lick of his tongue, watching the him.  
  
“Tongue out.” James ordered, the heady power of having Ryan looking up at him, made his pleasure spike higher. “Good.” he praised, easing off slight on the hair, “Now tell me exactly what you want.”  
  
This time Ryan didn’t hesitate. “I want you to fuck my mouth, James, please.”  
  
“Such a good soldier.” James hissed, feeding his cock slowly into the warm cavern of Ryan’s mouth. Shit, he thought, feeling the heat surrounding him, wet, and welcoming, then let out a low groan as Ryan deepthroated him with a sudden movement.  
  
“Ah...so fucking hot…” Veronica’s voice broke through the slurping noises Ryan was making, greedily rocking his head back, and forth, eyes closing in dual pleasure as the shorter girl did the same to his own hard leaking cock.  
  
James could see the flush on her face, indicating she was getting close to orgasm. With a greedy hand, he gave her ass a hard slap, before thrusting in his own finger above Ryan’s where he was furiously pumping into her wet heat. It was almost illegal how good it looked to see Ryan’s daker fingers along with his fucking into Veronica’s pink, shining folds.  
  
Clearly it was exactly what the girl needed, because she was now giving muffled moans as she worked her mouth around Ryan’s cock, faster and faster. James was getting close, too, from the visual, and the hungry way Ryan was swallowing him down, moaning around his length as well.  
  
He thumbed at the Veronica’s swollen clit, and twisted in another finger into her, stuffing her full, feeling Ryan’s fingers next to his inside the silken, pulsing muscles of her pussy. It was enough to set off contractions inside the girl, small little tremors against the thick fingers. Overwhelmed she drew her head back, a line of saliva connecting her tongue to the deep, dark, almost maroon head of Ryan’s dick, the veins standing out in vivid contrast. She kept twisting back into the fingers, her own woking over the cock below her mouth faster, with a little twist over the mushroom shaped head..  
  
One more lick from the girl, had Ryan groaned around James, the sound harshly vibrating around the room, as his dick erupted, sending lines of white semen onto Veronica’s tongue, who was going through another burst of orgasm herself, the four fingers in her still working her hard.  
  
James felt his own balls tightening, as he now harshly drove into Ryan’s mouth, uncaring of how hard he was holding onto the other man’s head. Ryan’s eyes were wet from a mix of pleasure, and pain, as he took out his fingers from Veronica’s cunt.  
  
James followed suit, both their fingers coated with her secretions, and he smeared it on Ryan’s pebbled nipples. Veronica, still flushed, hair tousled, moved quickly to lick at them in rapid little sweeps with the end of her tongue, making the man shudder, hands around her neck.  
  
Still working the now even more swollen cock in his mouth, Ryan took his own wet fingers to reach up, and pull at James’s heaving chest, making him throw back his head.  
  
“Fuc...I’m clo...se.” James bit out, feeling the heat travel through his veins, a large wave, heartbeat frantic.  
  
“Umm.” Veronica, moaned, stradling Ryan again, mouth open to show James the cum on her tongue, eyes gleaming through half-closed eyelids, face and body flushed from her own drawn out orgasm.  
  
One hand still twisted in Ryan’s hair, James, leaned in to kiss the girl, his own tongue seeking out the other man’s body fluid, salty and tangy. With a harsh groan, he swallowed it down, and withdrew his cock, leaving the heat of Ryan’s mouth.  
  
Veronica pushed up her breasts at him, tongue out; it was something she loved to do, looking up with her pretty eyes, all soft from sex now, a change from her usual self. Ryan seemed to like the idea, and pulled her close, squeezing the mounds of her chest up further, and sticking his own tongue out, his lips just as swollen as hers from sucking James.  
  
“Please come on us.” Ryan said, voice broken from the rough face fucking James had been subjecting him to.  
  
Who was jerking off his cock, fast, and furiously. The sight of both Veronica & Ryan, holding their mouths open, flushed from their own orgasms, so obediently wanting him to finish would have been more than enough, but Ryan’s words went to right to his dick, and within seconds, he was coming over them both, thick ropes of come landing on their faces, and Veronica’s luscious curves.  
  
“Fuhhh...hhh.” James trailed off, squeezing out the last of his sperm, the best orgasm of his life, sparks exploding behind his eyes. He gave a softer groan, as Ryan and Veronica licked off the stripes of come off each other, then lapped at his still semi hard cock, both tongues swirling together, giving him aftershocks.  
  
He wiped the sweat from his forehead, the locks of his hair sticky as he settled down, feeling absolutely wiped out in the best way. Veronica settled on her stomach, lips curved into a lazy satisfied grin, as Ryan moved to grab wet wipes on the side table. The taller man proceed to clean up them both, with gentle movements, making James arch an eyebrow, languidly before settling back, and closing his eyes.  
  
When Veronica went to the ensuite, Ryan sat down at the foot of the bed, picking up his boxers. His movements made James open his eyes.

“What are you doing?” he asked voice still husky.  
  
He watched the man’s back muscles shift as he pulled on his underwear on. Clearing his throat, he spoke. “Getting ready to leave.’  
  
James rolled his eyes. “Jesus Christ, Ryan, look at me.”  
  
After a little pause, the man turned his face, back to his usual stoic self.  
  
“Why are you always so difficult? You came here knowing exactly what was going to happen. And just ten minutes back you seemed pretty damned fine. So why the fuck are you leaving?”  
  
“I...well, I don’t want to be some type of third wheel now.”  
  
“James! What the hell did you do?” Veronica stood in her robe, hand on hips at the door of the ensuite.  
  
“Me? It’s Kin...Ryan who’s hellbent on leaving.” James sat up, leaning on an elbow, running a hand through his hair. He was more that fine with Ryan, hell, he had always liked Ryan. And now, he wanted to be more. The sex was fantastic, and he was sure, he’d be quiet happy to turn the “one time” thing into a more permanent situation, if Ryan was willing to give it a go.  
  
Provided Veronica wanted it, too. He glanced at the woman who still looked absolutely stunning, despite her slightly stern face at the moment. OK, maybe Ryan should leave so they could talk about it in private…except he the thought of the other man leaving kind of gave him a strange sense of disappointment.  
  
Veronica strolled up to Ryan, hands on hips again.  
  
“Kinkade, did you have a bad time?”  
  
“No, of course not. I just thought you and…aaaa…ayyy!” Ryan yelped as Veronica twisted his ear.  
  
“Ryan Kinkade, you are a good guy, but fucking dense. Had I wanted some temporary fun, I could have picked twenty other guys (James snorted, “Really twenty?”)...Shut up, James. I picked you because I like you. I don’t fuck people I randomly, and James close your mouth, you look like a fish out of water.”  
  
She shrugged off her robe, revealing a simple sleeping chemise, and crawled into bed, settling next to James.  
  
“Men are such idiots, I swear. James would like you to stay as well, so stop your sulking, get cleaned up, and come back to bed, before I box your other ear for being so stupid.”  
  
Ryan stood up, and looked the the couple on the bed.

James shrugged. He wasn’t going to argue with Veronica. At least not in bed.  
  
The taller man sighed, shoulders slumping as if in defeat. “I guess...I’ll stay.”  
  
“Great, grab that water bottle when you come back to bed, talking to you two idiots is thirsty work.”  
  
Ryan looked like was going to say something, while James chuckled, but then changed his mind, and went to the adjoining washroom, but not before he placed the water bottle on the bedside table.  
  
“Did I pick well, darling?” Veronica asked, rolling on her stomach, and crossing her legs at the ankles, and placing her hand on James’s chest.  
  
James gave a little huff, arm drawing in her slight weight closer. He lifted up the hand on his chest, giving her fingertips a little kiss.  
  
“Your choice is exceptional, as usual. I mean look at me...ouch...Veronica!”  
  
“Don’t make me mad, James.” the woman said, letting go of his ear, mouth twisting in a wicked grin, as she lightly jerked her head towards the direction of the ensuite. “I might have to take it out on someone later.”  
  
James’s face broke out in a matching grin, and he leaned over to kiss the tip her nose.“Hmm, I better think of some things to get you really riled up then.”  
  
As usual, Veronica had to have the last word as she closed her eyes. “Oh, you better, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> I never write crack ships, not based on one or two episodes, but this since ya'll were sleeping on this threesome AFTER watching those scenes...someone had to do it, so here we are.
> 
> Come yell at me: On Twitter [@JinathHyder](https://twitter.com/JinathHyderr), Insta [Lucifer's Arch Priestess](https://www.instagram.com/jinathhyder/) Cheers! ♥


End file.
